Anna Abernathy
by AlphaSimpson
Summary: It's the start of the apocalypse and Anna is sent to Raccoon City with her team. They get the call just like everyone else and when she gets there she meets Alice; Her sister but Alice can't remember her. Join Anna on her journey to stay alive, try and get her sister to remember and she has to hide her feelings for the tall, dark and handsome Carlos. Who will he pick? Alice or Anna
1. Chapter 1

**I started to read some Resident Evil Fanfictions and I decided to give it ago. I hope you guys like it, Please Review.**

* * *

I was at my army base playing cards with my other team mates when we got the call to leave for Raccon City as soon as possible. We were told not to ask questions but to get there as soon as possible. So we jumped on to an air craft and made our way there. I was the only girl on the team but I was always treated like one of the guys. My names Anna Abernathy, Code name Wolf. My other team mates are called: Bruce, Ian, Michael, Rory, Sam, Conner and the team captain Dean. 'Captain what happens when we get there? We know nothing about this mission, we don't even know where abouts in Raccon city we are needed.' Michael asks the question we have all be wondering.

'I don't know Michael, Maybe we will find out when we get there, There might be someone waiting for us with the information.'

Everyone kept quite through the rest of the ride hoping we will get answers when we get there. After about an hour we finally started to land. We landed on top of a big building in the middle of the city, The driver told us to get out and to be careful. We all slowly made our way of the building with our guns raised. There was no one waiting for us so we still had no clue as to what the hell was going on. Rory made his way to the edge of the building and looked down. 'Guys!' he shouted 'get here and see this, what the fuck is going on Dead?' we all ran to the edge and looked own. What I saw was nothing as to what I was expecting. There were hundreds of dead bodies lying all over the ground and there were some people hovering over them looking like they were eating them. 'Shit what the fucks going on around here?' I asked Dean but the look of horror and disgust on his face I don't think he knew either.

'I don't know wolf but lets get away from the edge.' Bruce grabbed my arm and pulled me back with him. 'I want everyone to load their weapons and if anyone looks like a fret I want you to kill them. I don't want any of you guys hurt.' I got my backpack of my shoulder and emptied the contents onto the floor. I had 4 handguns, 1 shotgun, 5 throwing knifes and a sword. I loaded all the guns with ammo and put them on safety so I don't end up shooting myself. I put two handguns in my thigh holsters and the other two in the holsters on my belt. I put the throwing knifes in my boots just in case I needed easy access to them, I strapped my sword to my back and but my shot gun back in my bag with the handle out. I stood up straight and waited for the boys to finish with their weapons. Out the corner of my eye I saw someone slowly make their way towards us. I grabbed one of my hand guns and aimed it at them not wanting to take any risks.

'Stop right there, get on your knees..Hey, I'm talking to you. Stop!' he just kept coming and when he got closer I could see him better. He had the bottom half of his mouth missing and his eyes where foggy. I had seen plenty of zombie movies to know what he was. 'Dean, They're fucking zombies, what the fuck had happened here. We need to shoot them in the head.' I shot the zombie coming towards me and he dropped to the ground. 'We need to get the fuck off this building' Is all Dean said to us. He made his way to the only door on this roof and tried to open it, We saw he was having trouble so Sam when over to help him. After the managed to get the door open Dean stuck his head out and saw it was clear. So we all made our way slowly in formation down the stairs to a lower level. When we got there a door to my left opened bring zombies with it. Ian and Sam being the two at the back didn't notice in time and the zombies grabbed them and bit into their skin. 'Sam! Ian! Shit it's too late to help them.' Dean shouted. It was too late; all it takes is one bite but not just that there were about 10 zombies on each off them. There was no way to get to them.

'Let's get out of here before I lose any more of you, make sure you keep your eyes out and look in every room before we go past it. We need to get on the streets and see if there are any civilians to help.' We were extra carful this time not wanting to lose anyone else. Many bullets later we were finally on the streets and making our way down some ally way. We didn't notice the hoard of zombies coming from both directions until it was too late. 'Wolf, I want you and Michael to get on the roofs. Your better shooters up high go up the fire escape. If we don't make it I want you to try and find a way to get in contact with the base. We can't let the contamination spread past this city. Go!' so me and Michael made our way to the fire escape and he helped me to grab onto the ladder and I pulled myself up the rest of the way. I waited on the bottom platform for him to join me. When we made it to the top it was too late for the others. I was sad of course but we didn't have time to sit and cry we had a job to do.

We made our way across the rooftop and jumped onto the next one. I walked to the edge and looked down, there wasn't anyone in sight. 'Michael what do we do? There's no one in sight and we don't have a clue how this started. We lost everyone and fuck we might need to get to lower ground to see if we can find someone alive. We can't go down any alley ways in case that happened again.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first one but I don't own resident evil just Anna. I hope you guys like this story. Please Review.**

* * *

We made our way onto the streets again and we tried to stay as quite as we could not wanting to draw attention. We made our way past a shopping centre when a near phone booth started to ring. I ran to answer it as soon as possible so it didn't attract any zombies and maybe the person on the other end could have answers.

'Hello'

'I can get you out of there; all you need to do is help my daughter.'

'Excuse me mate but I want to know what the hell is going on here, The base wouldn't send us here if we weren't needed so why would I need leave.' All we wanted was answers. I will help him as soon as I get my answers.

'I bet your base didn't tell you they plan to blow us up, this whole city will go up in flames with no survivors. Just so they can stop the contamination from spreading.' To say I was shocked was an understatement.

'wait they can't do that, people will find out. They can't just wipe out a whole city form the map with out anyone noticing. Your lying.'

'they have a cover up, the nuclear power plant. So if you help me save my daughter I'll get you out of there before the whole place goes up in goes up in flames.'

'okay where is she and how do you even know she's still alive.' While I was talking to the man I haven't even got the name of, Michael was keeping watch.

'she's in the school, her name is Anglia and I know she's alive because the t-virus won't kill her. And before you try and ask questions now is not the time. I'll answer all your questions when you bring her to me.' He hung up on me, seriously I'm going to save his daughter and he goes and hangs up on me. I really hate it when people do that. I turn to Michael

'okay so we need to make our way to the nearest school to save a little girl so we can get out of this place before it all goes up in. you okay with that?' he just nodded his head. He went into his bag and pulled out a map of the town. So we're here on britanna road and we need to get to the school so that's about 4 blocks away. If we keep to the shadows and stay out of their sight we might be okay.' Michael put his map back and I checked to make sure my hand guns where fully loaded.

'Michael no stopping for anything, okay we keep going until we reach the school. Lets go.' We ran as fast and quite as we could and we were lucky as too not get spotted by any of the stupid zombies. When we arrived at the school we noticed a K-9 unit van sitting outside. I wonder what happens to the dogs if they get bitten. We walked up the steps to the front doors.

'Maybe we should split up, you take the first floor, I'll take the second. If we don't see each other meet at the front doors in an hour.' With that Michael walked off to look for the stairs, leaving me to look around the first floor. So right or left? What way do I go? I hear a scream come from the left so it looks like I'm going left. With my guns raised high I ran in the direction of the scream. After a while I was totally lost, I didn't see anyone but when I was about to turn back when I heard an explosion. So I made my way in that direction which lead to a cafeteria. Standing in the room were two woman and a little girl. One of the woman looked exactly like someone I knew. My sister Alice, I hadn't seen her in two years since I left for the army at 16. The last I heard she had gotten married. When they heard me enter the room, both of the woman turned with their guns aimed at me, 'what you doing pointing your guns at me for. Alice what you doing here in Raccoon City?' she gave me a really confused look.

'umm do I know you?'

'what do you mean it's me Anna, your sister. Please tell me you remember me.'

'I don't know who you are, I've never seen you before in my life.' That brought tears to my eyes, we were really close as kids, doing everything together. Because I was younger I would always follow her around and she wouldn't complain.

'Hey Anna is it? I'm sure if you really were her sister she will remember if you spend more time with her. Tell her stuff that happened when you were younger, My names Jill by the way.' I turned my attention to the young girl.

'Are you Anglia?' when she nodded I carried on 'your farther sent me, he cares about you very much and he can't wait to see you. I'm here to take you to him and protect you.'

'You got the call as well?' Jill asked but before I could answer her a man came barging into the room. I raised my gun as soon as I could and aimed it at his forehead. I looked down and saw a red dot right where muy heart was, we were both aiming for the kill shot. After a few moments of just staring at each other a different man comes running in behind him shouting 'Don't Shoot, Don't shoot. He's cool, he made the deal with Dr Dean. Same as you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to reply, I've been busy with college and everything. Thank you DCLS for my first review. I hope you like it. please review and follow :D**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor Doom comment. I lowered my gun as everyone else lowered there's. The man in the soldier's uniform with dark spiky hair made his way towards us. He was really sweaty and looked like he had ran a mile. He was tall, dark and handsome. Before he could get close to us Jill spoke up. 'How many of you guys are there?' he gave her a confused look.

'What do you mean?' Jill moved her head to direct him over to a dead bodies which had been eaten by something more horrible than zombies. That's when I noticed a dead dog next to him, shit so they do turn when they're bitten. That's not good.

'Nicholai' you could tell by his tone of voice they had been close. He turned away for his dead friend and started to cough up blood. That was defiantly not a good thing.

'when where you bitten?' fuck he was infected, that means he's going to turn into one of them. We will need to get rid of him.

'what the..' the guy behind him voiced.

'three hours ago.'

'well it's your lucky day.' Alice said with a smile. What did she mean? Is there a cure. Can she save him.

'should have told me you were bit, mother fucker. I'm hanging with your arse and shit' I was staring to like him. the funny guy; which I have decided to name him until I know his name; his way towards me. 'what's your name? pretty lady.' I couldn't keep the smile of my face, he was a charmer as well. He reminded me of Dean. 'Anna Abernathy and you?'

'Great name you got there, I'm L.J I'm not infected like that son of a bitch.' Speaking of the Tall, dark and handsome stranger he made his way over towards me pushing L.J out of the way. 'Hey, I'm Carlos Olivera.' He held out his hand for me to shake.

'I'm Anna' Michael choose that moment to burst through the doors. 'Darn it Wolf it's been past an hour, I was getting worried. I decided to come look for you, I wasn't sure what I would fine but look your fine.' Shit it's been an hour already, time went fast.

'we'll get introductions later, lets get the hell out of here.' I walked up to Anglia and grabbed her hand pulling her out the room with me. The others started to follow and we made our way slowly through the school keeping an eye out for an zombies. When we made it outside a payphone started to ring which meant it was Doctor Doom. Alice went to answer it while I stood next to Michael and Carlos with Anglia stood in front of me. I could only hear one side of the conversation.

'First you tell us how we're getting out… that helicopter isn't laid out especially for us…. Where's the eviction sight.' She handed the phone off to Anglia.

'Daddy… when can I see you?' after a few moments Anglia gave the phone back to Alice.

'where do we have to go.' He must have told her where to go because she hang up and we started walking in a direction.

'The helicopter is going to be at the City Hall soon so we better hurry.' We looked around for a car big enough for all of us to fit, in the end Anglia had to sit on my lap in the back next to Carlos. Alice took out Anglia's lunch box and opened it up. There was loads of green vials in there. Alice picked one up and put it in what looked like big needle with a trigger but without the needle.

'so what are you injecting me with?' asks Carlos.

'The Anti-virus… The T-virus re-animated dead cells basically bringing the dead back to life or in Angies case it could help her walk again if kept in check with the Anti-virus.' During her speech she held the needle above Carlos's arm and pushed down, injecting the Anti-virus in his blood stream.

'Angies infected?;

'Yeh'

'and they infected you with the t-virus as well.' What Alice is infected. I can't believe that.

'yeh' L.J didn't look happy to be running around with all these infected people. Well only two of them now that Carlos is cured. Which I might have been too happy about.

'But don't worry I'm not contagious' was she flirting with him. what happened to her husband. Michael didn't look too happy either, maybe he had a crush on Alice. It's werid, I've never seen him interested in any one before. Carlos just smiled at her. Jill handed Alice a camera.

'Here, tape your story, we'll get that it gets put to good use.' Alice turned on the camera and I was really interested in what she had to say.

'My name is Alice, I worked for the umbrella corporation. The largest and most powerful commercial entertainment company in the world. I was head of security at a secret high tech felicity called the Hive. A giant underground laboratory in enviromentry weaponry.' I ended up tuning out as I looked at Carlos who turned towards me.

'so what's your story?. He just had to ask.

'Well I joined the army at the age of 16 so I could make my family proud of me. I've been in there for the last two years surviving when we got a call this morning telling us to come here. I lost most of my team in the space of half an hour to the things. We had no clue what was going on.' I told him all about what happened to the rest of my team and he actually looked really shocked at how they can just send us here then leave us.

'I only just found out the whole base is run by umbrella and they wanted my team out the way. I don't know why but I plan to find out.'


End file.
